Loved
by animechica
Summary: Chaos and romance ensue when Ranma transfers to Usagi's school. This is my first anime fanfic. Please read and review. Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

     Hi. This is my first fanfic about anime. In this story Usagi and her friends are not sailor senshi. In the story the Three Lights do not have powers either.  Mamoru is studying in America.  Also Luna and Artemis are not in the story. Please read and review. Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                        Chapter 1

"mmm Mamo-chan… is that you," murmered Usagi.

"Wake Up!!!!" yelled Shingo. "It's time to go to school."

"Yuck," said Usagi.  She waited until Shingo had left and reluctantly got up to get dressed.  "I wonder if I will hear from Mamo-chan today," she thought.

"Fine," replied Usagi.

Usagi was running towards school when she caught up with Minako.  

"Hey Minako-chan you are late too," exclaimed Usagi.

"Yep," said Minako.

Once they arrived at school Rei approached them excitedly.

"Why are you here," yelled Minako indignantly.  "Are you trying to see the Three Lights again?"

"Nooo," replied Rei.  "I heard that a really cute and famous boy is transferring to your school."  "No one interesting ever transfers to my school so I'm forced to come here."

"What is his name," asked Usagi.

"Why do you care," Minako asked.

At the same time Rei yelled, "You have Mamoru, Usagi!"

Before Usagi had a chance to reply Makoto joined them.

"Hey guys did you hear…"

"Yes we know Makoto," said Ami excitedly.  

"Ami-chan," exclaimed everyone while staring at Ami who had joined the group unnoticed.

"You know about the cute and famous martial arts boy," Makoto said not believing that Ami could know about anything else besides books and studying. 

"Yes," said a blushing Ami.

"Well know we all know," said Rei impatiently.  "Now we have to find him."

The group of girls rushed to look for the new boy when they crashed into the Three Lights.

"Don't tell me you girls are excited about the new transfer student," said Taiki in disgust.

"Well uh…," mumbled Minako.

"We have been replaced," declared Seiya in an overly dramatic way.

"Thank goodness," exclaimed Yaten.

Makoto yelled," Look he is over there!"

The group of girls ran past the Three Lights to join the other students staring at the new transfer student.

"Wow he is really cute," squealed Mina.

"Yea," agreed Ami.

The group gave Ami a strange look.

"Go to class everyone," yelled a teacher.

"Yes sir," said everyone reluctantly.

Usagi and the others headed toward their classroom.

"Not you Rei," said Usagi triumphantly.

Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi and left.

When they reached their class the girls were surprised to find the transfer student in the class.

"Look its…"


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2

"It is Ranma Saotome," yelled Minako. Minako's embarrassed friends sat down. 

Ranma thought to himself, " What is with these people…they're obsessed just because I am a famous martial arts fighter and because I am handsome. How annoying."

Usagi sat in the desk next to Seiya.

"Stupid transfer student Saotome or whatever his name is," thought Seiya.

Ranma looked around the classroom. He had wanted to get away from his home and go to a different part of Tokyo but he didn't expect it to be like this. He was glad Akane was not here to witness how the people in the school acted towards him. "I hope that these crazy people won't find out about my secret," he thought. "I'm glad that father let me leave the house and come here but of course he said that the only way I could leave was to stay in school. Stupid old man."

Usagi checked out Ranma. "He's cute in his own way," she thought, "but not as cute as my Mamo-chan."

Seiya pulled Usagi's hair. 

"Owww," she whined. "That hurts." 

"Stop staring at that Saotome kid," said Seiya angrily. "You should be staring at me."

"Oh shut up Seiya," replied Usagi.

When class ended Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako rushed to introduce themselves to Ranma.

Ranma ran out of the class into the hallway but Usagi and the others caught up to him. 

"Hi Ranma, My name is Minako and these are my friends Ami, Lita, and Seiya who is one of the Three Lights."

"What about me," Usagi blurted out.

"Oh and that's Usagi," said Minako in an annoyed manner.

"Well I have to go to my next," Ranma stopped in midsentence when he noticed Makoto. "What's your name again," he asked her. 

Makoto replied in shock, "My name is…"

"Its Makoto," finished Minako.

Ranma stared at Makoto. "She doesn't look like Akane but something about her reminds me of Akane," he thought.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Crap we're late for class and it is all Saotome's fault," exclaimed Seiya.

"This is horrible I have never been late to class before," fretted Ami.

They all rushed to their next classes. When the school day ended Usagi went to look for Makoto. "I wonder if Makoto likes Ranma," she thought. She found Makoto talking to a pig-tailed girl with red hair.

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 

1. Default Chapter 2. chapter 2 3. chapter 3 


	3. chapter 3

"Hi Makoto, who are you talking to," asked Usagi.

"I just transferred here from other school," replied the pig-tailed girl quickly.

Suddenly Minako rushed towards them.

"Hey guys we gotta go to Rei's house now," she exclaimed.

"But wait I didn't even get the new girl's name," protested Makoto.

"What new girl...well whatever we go to go," replied Minako.

Minako pulled Makoto and Usagi away from the pig-tailed girl and rushed them to Rei's house.

"What weird girls," sighed Ranma after they left. "The only time I'm glad to be a girl and I don't even get a chance to have a decent conversation with Makoto. I'm sure if I would have asked her about Ranma I would have found out if she likes me."

Ranma walked towards the apartment that she was staying at.

After awhile she began to notice that someone was following her. She looked behind her and saw a man with a green suit.

"Uh hello miss are you lost," asked the green suited man.

"No I'm not, now leave me alone."

"My name is Mamoru," said the green-suited man unaffected by what Ranma had said.

"Ok if you talk to me one more time I'm gonna have to beat you up," yelled Ranma angrily.

"But," protested Mamoru.

"You talked," replied Ranma calmly while knocking Mamoru down with one swift kick.

"See you later," laughed Ranma while walking away.

Mamoru was struggling to get up when someone roughly pulled him up.

"Who are you," asked Mamoru wearily.

"I am Seiya and you better explain why you were talking to that girl since you have a girlfriend."

"How do you know about Usagi?"

"That's none of your business. By the way what are you doing in Japan anyways? You are supposed to be in America studying."

"Well I just arrived in Japan this morning and...wait why am I telling you this. I'm leaving and don't get yourself involved in affairs that only concern Usagi and me."

This statement enraged Seiya and he was about to punch Mamoru when he heard a voice behind him.

"Mamo-chan," exclaimed Usagi.


	4. chapter 4

"Usagi," said Mamoru shocked to see her.

"Mamo-chan," squealed Usagi while embracing him wildly.

Seiya angrily watched them.

"I don't know if Usagi will believe me if I tell her what happened. I better  
leave them and try to tell her when we're alone," thought Seiya.

"Mamo-chan, why are you hurt," asked Usagi.

"Oh it is nothing," replied Mamoru.

"No, tell me what happened," insisted Usagi.

"Well that guy over there saw me and threatened me saying I should stay away  
from you and then when I said I wouldn't, he attacked me."

"What guy?" Usagi then noticed Seiya walking away.

"Seiya," Usagi called out furiously.

"What," he answered while walking back toward her. "Too bad she saw me," he  
thought.

"Why did you threaten Mamo-chan and attack him?"

"I did not attack him although I was about to."

"Then why is he hurt," Usagi asked increduously.

"A girl beat him up because he was bothering her."

"Is this true Mamo-chan," questioned Usagi unsure about who to believe.

"I don't know what he's talking about," replied Mamoru cooly.

"Seiya, sorry but I believe Mamo-chan. How could a girl beat up Mamo-chan?   
Next time come up with a better story and please stay away from us."

"But..."

"Come on lets go to my house and put something on your bruises Mamo-chan."

Usagi and Mamoru walked away from Seiya.

Seiya stared at them walk away.

He began to walk home slowly.

"I can't believe Usagi is in love with him," he thought sadly.

When he reached his apartment Taiki and Yaten were practicing their music.

"Its about time you showed up," said Taiki impatiently.

"You will not believe what just happened to me," Seiya said angrily.

Seiya told Taiki and Yaten about what had happened between him and Usagi.

"I told you she was not worth your attention," taunted Yaten.

"Shut up...I have to think of a way to get Usagi to believe me."

"Good luck," said Taiki sarcastically.

"I am going out for a walk. I'll be back soon."

"Ok Seiya we'll be here rehearsing our music which should mean more to you than  
Usagi."

Seiya ignored Taiki's comment and walked out of the apartment. While he was   
walking, distracted by his thoughts, he bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going!"

"You should be...Hey your Saotome from school," exclaimed Seiya.


End file.
